Score Ring
by DYNAmite's
Summary: Terlalu mudah buatnya menyentil ego milik bocah bertubuh jangkung ini. Lime!KuroTsuki fanfic after long sleep because I'm in love.


Tsukishima memasuki gedung olahraga dengan memasang mimik wajah yang seolah tersinggung dengan semua yang ada di ruangan itu, tapi itu sudah biasa. Hinata dan Kageyama membalas tatapan pemuda dengan kacamata itu dan sepertinya tidak akan memutuskan kontak mata kalau saja Daichi tidak memukul punggung mereka berdua, itu juga tidak berbeda dari biasanya.

Namun sedikit dari bocah-bocah gagak hitam itu yang tahu, hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang disesali Tsukishima Kei dan dia tahu benar siapa yang bertanggung jawab karena sudah menghancurkan harinya.

* * *

 **Score Ring**

HQ! KuroTsuki Fanfiction by DYNAmite

Warning: LIMEEEEEYY without insertion becuz I couldn't, hint of BokuAka (could this be considered as a warning?) (Well Bokuto should be)

"Terlalu mudah buatnya menyentil ego milik bocah bertubuh jangkung ini."

* * *

Tsukishima tahu kalau dia sudah terlalu lama bergaul dengan Henjin Kombi karena rasa-rasanya ia ikut tertular kebodohan mereka. Ya, kalau kau bisa bilang mengiyakan ajakan Owl Ace Bokuto untuk bermain _dare or dare_ itu bodoh, tapi untuk Tsukki, itu kebodohan mendasar. Buat apa kau bermain sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa benar-benar dilihat satu sama lain karena dipisahkan jarak yang membentang sepanjang Miyagi ke Tokyo?

Oke, salahkan rasa tidak ingin mengalahnya saat Kuroo membalas _chat_ -nya dengan sindiran-sindiran yang membuat mata panas. Kenapa pula dia bergabung dengan grup chat berisi 2 kapten sekolah jagoan Tokyo untuk olahraga voli dan seorang setter Fukurodani? Kenapa pula nama grup chat ini '4 Sekawan Burung dan Kucing'?!

' _Coba tolong jelaskan sekali lagi bagaimana sebenarnya kita akan memainkan permainan -bodoh- ini?'_ Tsukishima mengetikkan kembali pertanyaan untuk kedua kalinya setelah pertanyaan sebelumnya tenggelam oleh foto-foto tidak penting. Kenapa matanya harus repot-repot melihat keseharian -abnormal- Kapten Fukurodani itu?

' _Uuhh, pakai dadu, tentu saja?'_ Bokuto mengatakan -well, menuliskannya seolah itu hal paling biasa dilakukan saat kau akan mengadakan DoD, _'Pilih angkamu, Tsukki!'_

' _Bokuto, Megane-kun mungkin takut kau akan berbuat aneh-aneh,'_ terima kasih tapi tidak terima kasih, Kuroo-san. Membaca hipotesa asal tebak dari pecinta kucing itu malah membuat Tsukishima makin mual. Ingin rasanya ia membombardir _chat_ itu dengan pembelaan diri, tapi dia tahu itu percuma.

' _Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin mencegah Bokuto-san berbuat aneh-aneh, tenang saja, Tsukishima.'_

' _Akaashi, kau seharusnya mendukung kaptenmu, bukan menjatuhkannya!'_

' _Sejak kapan aku punya kapten?'_

' _-insert enormously large sad sticker-.'_

' _Bokuto-san, jijik, tahu tidak?'_

Mau tidak mau, Tsukishima menahan senyuman di wajahnya agar tidak terlihat. 'Toh, cuma _dare_ saja. Kemungkinan terburuk paling hanya harus mendengarkan nyanyian Bokuto-san di tempat karaoke selama 1 jam.'

Sedikit Tsukishima tahu, kalau apa yang akan terjadi ternyata lebih buruk dari suara Bokuto disetel 1 hari non-stop.

* * *

Kembali ke _gym_ milik SMA Karasuno, sekarang Tsukki sedang mem- _block_ serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Tanaka masih dengan muka judes yang sudah terlalu terkenal. Apapun itu, tentu saja Tanaka tidak terima di- _block_ dengan raut muka yang tidak ikhlas, "Oi, Tsukishima! Main yang benar!"

Tsukishima memicingkan matanya tanda siap melawan apapun keinginan seniornya. Cukup menyebalkan untuknya harus datang hari ini dengan kondisinya sekarang, ia tidak akan merepotkan dirinya mendengarkan orang lain mengomentari bagaimana seharusnya dia bermain! Sugawara yang cukup sigap melihat salah satu _baby crow_ -nya tampak sedang dalam titik _mood_ terendah langsung menengahi. Latihan pun berlanjut tanpa gangguan berarti.

Well, sampai Hinata mengacaukan _service_ -nya dan mendaratkan bola kuning-biru itu di …

"Waaaaa!"

"Tsukki!"

"Tsukishima?!"

"A-aahh… Itu pasti sakit. Punyaku saja melihatnya ngilu…"

"…" Wajah Tsukishima sukses membatu kala ia melihat ke bagian bawah tubuhnya yang baru saja kena hajar oleh pukulan tidak becus bocah di sebrang net. Oh, mungkin setelah ini tidak usah saja dia anggap si rambut oranye ada, kesempatan bagus. Berusaha tidak terlihat lemah, Tsukishima memperbaiki postur berdirinya dan melihat banyak anak yang mendekatinya, mungkin ingin mengecek apakah miliknya masih berfungsi atau tidak.

Sebelum Sugawara membuka mulutnya, Tsukishima mengangkat tangannya terlebih dahulu, "Aku ingin ijin ke belakang sebentar."

"E-eh? Oke," Sugamama mungkin terkaget juga melihat tingkah Tsukki yang terlewat normal setelah kejadian bola bertemu bola itu, "Butuh ditemani? Kau mau ke uks kan?"

"Tidak usah, nanti balik lagi," Tsukishima buru-buru berjalan keluar ruangan, berusaha tidak langsung menenangkan adik kecilnya yang terlalu banyak diberi cobaan hari ini.

* * *

' _Kau tahu kau sangat senang bermain voli saat tiba-tiba kau merasakan adikmu terbangun sendiri saat latihan!'_

' _Bokuto-san, itu menjijikkan.'_

' _Aahh… Aku juga sering begitu. Repot juga kalau latihannya sedang intens, tidak bisa langsung diurus begitu.'_

' _Akaashi, jangan menghina! Aku sendiri sering melihat punyamu dari balik celana!'_

' _Bokuto-san, itu_ sangat _menjijikkan. Dan jangan melihat ke celanaku saat latihan.'_

' _Ah! Megane-kun, rasanya aku sudah menemukan_ dare _yang pas untukmu!'_

' _Tolong jangan libatkan aku dalam pembicaraan kotor ini, dan Kuroo-san, tolong jangan perjelas kata-katamu.'_

'Dare _untuk Megane-kun~! Saat latihan voli berikutnya di sekolah,_ boner is not accepted _!'_

' _Kuroo-san, sebelum kau menggunakan Bahasa Inggris, ada baiknya kau pelajari ulang Bahasa Jepang yang baru saja aku tuliskan.'_

' _Ketentuan lanjut akan aku kirim nanti_ , okay, Glasses _-kun?'_

Kuroo benar-benar mengirimkannya, ketentuan lanjut itu. Tidak, bukan lewat _chat_ _message_ , tapi benar-benar dikirim lewat paket. Tsukishima sempat merasakan hawa ketakutan menyergap saat menerima paketnya, takut-takut berisi bom, mungkin?

Tapi, setelah ia membuka kotak kardus itu dan melihat isinya '-Kenapa tidak kau kirimi aku bom saja sekalian, Kuroo-san?!'- Tsukishima nyaris melempar isi kardusnya melayang melewati ruangan sebelum ia teringat kalau si Abang masih belum kembali ke kamar kostnya sendiri. Bisa mati duduk seorang Tsukishima Kei kalau kakaknya tahu paket macam apa yang telah diterima si adik.

' _Hey yo, Megane-kun! Paketnya sampai kan? Jangan coba-coba membuangnya, ok? Bokuto sudah rela pergi ke sekolah memakai_ bunny slipper _berwarna pink rikues darimu (meski anehnya dia terlihat senang-senang saja) jadi sekarang kau harus sportif, eh!'_

' _Kuroo-san, aku tidak mungkin menggunakannya di SEKOLAH.'_

' _Kau takut ya?'_

' _INI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN RASA TAKUT, KUROO-SAN.'_

' _Kalau takut bilang saja, nanti juga Bokuto dan Akaashi pasti mengerti._ Well _, lagipula yang seperti itu memang terlalu berlebihan untuk lulusan SMP baru sepertimu sih…'_

Tersentillah juga sisi ego Tsukki yang sebenarnya memang gampang dikenai. Tapi…

Dari sisi perspektif, sudut pandang sebelah mana Tsukishima harus menerima kenyataan kalau ia mesti menggunakan _cock-ring_ di hadapannya ini selama latihan besok?!

* * *

Bilik kamar mandi sudah tertutup rapat, oleh Tsukishima sengaja diletakkan papan 'awas sedang diperbaiki' di depan pintunya. Bersandar ke belakang pintu, ia mengintip ke bagian celananya yang sedikit ia buka resletingnya. Ah, sial benar hari ini.

Gundukan di balik bokser hitamnya tampak sangat menyakitkan, _both mentally and physically to him_. Peraturan tambahan dari Akaashi (catatan mental untuk Tsukki: Akaashi memang tidak terlihat jahil, tapi di situlah sumber ide kejahatan lahir) cincin yang sekarang mengekangnya harus bertahan sampai tengah hari, dan karena hari ini Nekoma libur, Kuroo akan berkunjung ke Sendai untuk membuktikan apakah Tsukki menjalani tantangannya dengan benar atau tidak.

Ah, persetan itu semua. Menyiram air terbukti tidak berguna dan hanya memperburuk keadaan saja untuknya, tapi mustahil untuk Tsukishima menyembunyikan tonjolan di celananya tanpa ada satupun yang memperhatikan!

Di tengah kegundahan hati pecinta Dinosaurus itu, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering tanda satu _chat_ masuk.

'Megane-kun~ Aku sudah sampai di stasiun Sendai tapi lupa jalan ke sekolahmu ;;)'

Jemari Tsukishima bergerak cepat mengetikkan urutan lengkap perjalanan dari stasiun sampai ke titik lokasinya di toilet putra. Waktu menunggu yang hanya sekitar 15 menit terasa seperti 15 jam dan tak terasa jarum jam sudah bergeser sampai melewati batas waktu yang ditentukan tapi sayang tak diperhatikan karena terlalu fokus menunggu yang sedang berjalan.

Kuroo memasuki kamar mandi dengan sedikit mendobrak pintunya, "Tsukki!"

"Kuroo-san, ini di dalam toilet," sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari salah satu bilik yang tertutup. Perlahan Kuroo bisa mendengar kunci di dalam dibuka dan tanpa menunggu lama dia langsung memaksakan diri masuk ke dalamnya.

Tsukishima terkejut saat pandangannya bertemu langsung dengan iris Kapten kelas 3 itu, "K-Kuroo-san?" Lebih terkejut lagi saat dirasakan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam pelukan pemuda berambut gelap.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan setter kelas 3-mu dan jadi panik sendiri mendengar cerita darinya. _Shit_ , Kei, kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa?"

"B-bilang apa? Kalau juniorku baru saja dihantam oleh seonggok bola voli dan jadi tidak berdaya? Aku tidak selemah itu, Kuroo-san!"

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Kuroo menyerang bibir Tsukishima dan memeluknya makin erat. Terlalu kaget dengan serangan yang tiba-tiba ini, Tsukishima tak bisa menahan desahan keluar dari sela-sela kegiatan percumbuan mereka.

Ketika paksaan untuk menangkap pasokan oksigen menguasai pikiran, barulah pagutan mereka terlepas dan menyisakan benang saliva tipis yang menghubungkan keduanya.

"Hhh… Aku sebenarnya tidak menyangka, kau akan serius menerima tantanganku, kau tahu, Kei?"

"Lalu kenapa kau mau repot-repot mengajukannya? Sampai mengirimi paket segala…"

"… Terbawa nafsu membayangkan kau menahan ejakulasi di tengah latihan?" Suara hantaman tepat di kepala mengikuti.

Tsukishima menenggelamkan wajahnya yang semerah bit di dada bidang sang kekasih, "Tidak lucu," ia bergumam.

Perlahan Kuroo menangkup wajahnya dan membiarkan mata mereka bertemu sekali lagi, "Tidak akan melakukannya lagi," kemudian mengecup kembali bibir Tsukishima yang memerah, "Kalau kau tidak mau."

Tsukishima mengembalikan kecupan itu dengan ciuman yang lain, dan sekali lagi bibir mereka terpaut, sesekali lidah ikut ambil andil dalam kompetisi tanpa pemenang. Tangan Kuroo yang bebas mulai bergerak ke selatan, meraba tiap inchi tubuh kekasihnya dengan afeksi penuh, sampai tiba di bagian yang sempat terlupakan. Desahan meluncur indah dari belahan bibir lawan mainnya.

"Sudah tengah hari, kan?" Kuroo mengeluarkan kejantanan Tsukishima dari balik kain pembungkusnya dan mengocoknya pelan, membuat Tsukki menahan nafas dengan setiap pergerakannya, "Kau mau ini ku buka?" Jemarinya yang lihai bermain di pangkal dan mengelus daerah yang terkekang oleh selingkar besi putih, tampak menyakitkan, tapi Tsukishima tidak ingin mengatakannya.

Bosan menunggu jawaban, Kuroo menggerakkan tangannya sekali lagi dan menyerang perpotongan leher pemuda pirang di depannya. Suara erangan dan desahan yang tak tertahankan memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar mandi, untung saja saat ini tidak ada yang berniat mengunjungi. Kuroo mengulum bagian bawah daun telinga milik Tsukishima dan mendesah pelan, "Katakan apa maumu, Kei, aku bukan pembaca pikiran…"

Milik Tsukki langsung bereaksi keras, tapi hanya orgasme kering yang didapatnya, hal itu mana bisa memuaskannya?!

"Ahh… Hhaa… Haaa… Lepaskan penahannyaaa…" kedua tangannya melingkari leher siswa kelas 3 itu sambil menyembunyikan paras erotisnya, hanya untuk menerima remasan menghukum di bagian yang sudah memerah di bawah. Erangan kesakitan bercampur nikmat pun sukses mengalir keluar.

"Kau lupa kata saktinya, Kei…"

Berusaha menelan ego yang mulai dikikis oleh nafsu birahi, Tsukki mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi samping kepala Kuroo, "O… ne… gai… Te-tsu-rou-san…" dan mendesah di telinganya.

Seperti orang kalap mendengar stimulus dari kekasihnya, Kuroo buru-buru melepas cock-ring yang menahan ejakulasi Tsukishima dan mempercepat tempo kocokannya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menahan tubuh Tsukki agar tidak merosot ke lantai toilet dan ia kembali menyerang Tsukki dengan ciuman liar untuk membungkam desahannya.

Tidak kuat menerima semua rangsangan itu, dalam sebentar saja Tsuki merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terlonjak dan ia meneriakkan nama Tetsurou saat melepaskan hasrat terdalamnya di tangan kekasihnya.

* * *

'Etto _, sepertinya sudah waktunya kita berhenti dengan_ joke DoD _ini…'_

' _Ada apa, Bokuto-san? Bukannya sejak awal kau yang paling bersemangat mengusulkannya?'_

' _Tidak, hanya saja…_

' _Aku tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Kuroo sebagai tatapan super berterima kasih atau super ingin membunuh saat kemarin kami bertemu di jalan.'_

' _Kalau memang begitu, baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu direpotkan oleh tingkah kalian yang seperti bocah SD. Ngomong-ngomong, Akaashi-san, aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu minggu depan, bisa?'_

' _Akaashi, jangan berani berbuat macam-macam kalau_ masih _ingin melihat mentari esok.'_

' _Akaashi, jangan lupa ceritakan_ semua _ditelnya padaku setelahnya.'_

' _Kuroo-san.'_

' _Bokuto-san, hentikan.'_

' _Awww, Kei, panggilanmu berubah lagi~ aku tidak keberatan dipanggil Tetsurou kok~!'_

'…'

'…'

'…'

' _Yep, mari kita hentikan permainan bodoh ini sekarang juga.'_

* * *

Abis.

* * *

GUE CINTA DIRI GUE YANG BERANI-BERANINYA NYELESEIN INI JAM 1 PAGI DI KAMAR ASRAMA DAN MASIH ADA TEMEN DI SEBELAH YANG BANGUN. GOD HELP ME, KALAU AJA DIA TAHU ROOMMATE-NYA YANG NISTA INI NGETIK APAAN GAK BERHENTI-BERHENTI.

Btw, maap ini sebenernya pelampiasan diri karena menjamur nungguin translate-an doujin KuroTsuki ciptaan Kuroquis-sensei. Maap juga ini sebenernya hasil loncatan plot bunny yang di- _arrange_ selama jam tausiah sampe ketiduran. Maap ga ada kucing nyasar masuk ke dalem burung. Maap gue idup. Maap.

Ini mungkin basi, but,

RnR?


End file.
